


Testing

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Roque tests some of Tactus’ recreational funs.Kinktober prompt: Aphrodisiac - Tactus/Roque





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for uploading this late!

Roque whined, his muscles tensing involuntarily and hole stretched more than he was used to. Tactus’ fingers dug into him over and over, greedily gulping down each moan from the Gold in front of him as his fingers hit his prostate and stretched him over and over. 

The Poet had gone slack against the sheets, the drugs kicking in faster than he had expected and Roque’s eyes had gone clouded long ago. It had been Roque’s own idea, wanting to try out some of Tactus’ prized stimulants and who would he be to deny him that? Tactus had handed him an aphrodisiac and after weighting it in his hands, Roque had took a hit of it. Then it had gone fast, the Poet’s cock plumping up with blood and his body heating up. Tactus had helped him to bed, throughout fully enjoyed the hands desperately grabbing him, trying to get some leverage. 

“Hng... Enough Tactus...” his voice was coarse from the moaning. Tactus sped up his fingering before he decided to stop teasing him and he pulled them out. Quickly, he replaced them with his dick, lining it up and sinking into Roque without waiting. He settled when he was all the way in, staying still for a moment to see how the other reacted. Roque’s breaths were laboured, his chest heaving up and down and eyes looking far beyond the face in front of his. His body was bent in half, Tactus pressing his thighs against his stomach as he bent down to lap at Roque’s mouth. 

It took the other a moment to realise what was happening and he responded by opening up his mouth, sloppily making an attempt at kissing Tactus. He quickly lost track though, when the other thrust deep into him, gaining a quick pace and sending waves of pleasure through Roque’s body. 

Tactus smiled against the crook of his neck, trusting hard into the other. He knew himself how wonderful it was to fuck on aphrodisiacs, completely nerve-wrecking and crazy. It had brought the otherwise shy and collected Poet into a state of frenzy, clinging to Tactus hard as his mouth let out the most sinful noises. He begged for more, gasping and moaning for Tactus to wreck him from the inside out. His warm body clung to his cock, the feeling going through Tactus entire body and culminating in s low growl as he picked up the speed. 

Sitting up to his knees, he held Roque’s legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. The drove himself home again, now holding the other with one arm as his free hand snaked down to the hard dick bouncing with his every thrust. The man had come once, seed spread over his stomach making him sticky. Somehow, the fact that Tactus hadn’t even realised this happening made him even harder. With a grin, he started jerking the man off as he fucked into him. 

First, Roque just seemed to not understand what was going on, still slack and moaning. But quickly his muscles tensed, his back arching and his mouth gaping. The friction was too much coupled with the hard thrusts, Roque spilling for the second time over himself and Tactus hand. He was dead-weight against him, unmoving and quiet except from occasional yelps. His eyes snapped open when he realised Tactus was not stopping, still thrusting wildly into him while his hand kept jerking him off. 

The oversensitivity got to him, suddenly making him writhe on the sheets, his moans turning into begging. Tactus knew the drugs were wearing down, but he figured he could get one more out of him, just once again see him come. 

His speed picked up again, his cock hitting Roque’s prostate over and over. He felt the dick in his hand harden again, impossible if not for the drugs in his body. The boy under him looked like his skin was on fire, scratching himself and gripping the sheets for some leverage, searching for release. Tactus was close too. 

The moment Roque tightened up around him, he knew he was done for, the cock in his hand twitching and dribbling out a pitiful load as Tactus felt himself come deep inside Roque’s body. His eyes rolled back and he stilled, balls deep. 

Getting back to himself, Tactus slowly moved out of the body under him, letting the legs fall down to the bed gently and then bending down to check on Roque. His eyes were closed and chest heaving. Tactus placed a hand on his cheek, the skin burning under his touch. Soon, the drugs were going to be out of his system. And Tactus was preparing for whatever lesson Roque was going to teach him.


End file.
